Lágrimas en la noche
by MichaelSleepwalking
Summary: A veces los reencuentros más inesperados ocurren en los lugares y momentos más inesperados.
1. Capítulo 1

La noche se cernia sobre la Prefectura de Toyama. Nieve blanca cubriendo el negro asfalto de las calles. En mitad de tan fría noche, un joven de ventiún años se reesguardaba de la gélida blancura del invierno bajo un puente. Sus manos frías debajo de sus negros guantes de lana se asemejaban a estalactitas. Y su cuerpo cubierto por un jersei de lana, una parka color verde y unos pantaones vaqueros de color azul temblaba ante el avasallante frío.

-La que está cayendo...

Dejando salir el cálido vapor de su boca, el joven de nombre Shinichiro Nakagami murmuraba para sus adentros palabras en forma de protesta.

-Este tiene que ser el invierno más frío de Toyama, eso seguro. Y lo peor es que mañana nevará todavia más... -Continuando con su queja hacia el tiempo, Nakagami seguia hablando solo- Buf...Ya podría darnos la nieve un respiro.

-¡Perdona!Está cayendo mucha nieve, ¿te importa dejarme un sitio ahi debajo?

Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamienos. Y entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Melena larga hasta los hombros y pelo castaño. Ojos verdes, tan amables como solitarios. Rasgos suaves y una sonrisa que expresaba tamaña gentilidad, cariño e inocencia.

Más allá de su pelo y su altura no habia cambiado mucho más. Ella permanecía siendo la misma chica que quería volar. Con la difernecia de que se habia transformado esta vez en toda una mujer.

La cara de Shinichiro era un poema. Ella ante tal imagen, no pudo más que soltar una risita aguda.

-Noe...¿Isurugi?

-Shinichiro Nakagami. Vaya cara de tonto. Ni que hubieses visto a un fantasma.

Aunque eran bien entradas las once, la cafetería permanecía abierta, lucrándose de la gente que buscaba el calor y la necesidad de resguardarse del frío que solo un buen café puede dar a una persona.

Entre tantas mesas ocupadas, se hallaban junto a la ventana, Noe Isurugi y Shinichiro Nakagami. Sentados cara a cara, el silencio no podia ser más incómodo. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo y desde su despedia bajo aquel cielo carmesí no habian vuelto a hablar. ¿Por qué después de de tanto tiempo estaban sentados cara a cara en el mismo local?

-No te voy a mentir. De lejos no te habia conocido. Pero esa cara de idiota solo podia ser de Shinichiro Nakagami.

Al escuchar esto, Shinichiro casi escupió el sorbo de café que habia en su boca. Eso habia dolido. El hecho de que él mismo le hubiese propuesto tomar algo en la cafetería más cerana, para charlar un poco y que ella rompiese el hielo diciendo eso era como si la calefacción hubies bajado diez grados.

Aquello no hacia más que aumentar lo absurdo de la situación.

-Eh... Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué me cuentas ?¿Qué ha sido de Noe Isurugi todo este tiempo?

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café y puso sus ojos en la nieve del exterior.

-No hay mucho que contar. Trabajo ahora a tiempo parcial en un supermercado. Y mi hermano se va a casar el año que viene.

-¿Jun?Vaya, eso es fantástico -esbozó una sonrisa.- Yo... Trabajo de dibujante en una revista. No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero estoy contento con él y no está mal pagado.

En ese instantesus miradas se cruzaron y Noe sonrió.

-Lo sé. Me la compro todas las semanas.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Eso. Que sé que el que dibujas eres tú porque he leído los nombres en la revista.

La situación se habia calmado más de lo normal. Y el calor de la cafetería no hacia más que hacer la situación más agradable. Al cabo de un rato...

-¿Cómo está Hiromi?

La pregunta que más temía responder, salió de la boca de Noe.

-Ya no estamos juntos. La cosa fue bien durante un par de años, pero... -Shinichiro lanzó un suspiro con tristeza- En fin, supongo que... Que nuestro corazón se equivocó.

Noe desvió la mirada.

-No. Ni se te ocurra decirme ahora después de no hablarme durante tantos años que te equivocaste. Porque si lo haces... -El rostro de Noe se endureció- Si lo haces, sí que me enfadaré contigo.

-Noe...

No sabia qué decir en estos momentos. ¿Lo siento?¿Perdona por decir algo así?Cambiemos de tema?Si es que no sabia ni como era posible que se hubiesen reencontrado después de tanto tiempo y ahora estuviesen tomando café juntos.

Él recordaba.

Un dia de invierno como hoy...

" _Escríbelo"_

Esas fueron las palabras de ella.

" _Si me quieres, escríbelo"_

Bajo una tarde de invierno, la chica leyó las palabras que formaban las piedras.

" _Te quiero, Noe"_

" _Te quiero..."_

Ella murmuró a sí misma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la necesidad de derramar lágrimas verdaderas. ¿Era por tristeza? No. Era por la felicidad que se obtiene al descubrir que tu amor es correspondido. Aquel dia... Por primer vez, supo que también podia volar.

Pero, una tarde... Bajo un cielo rojizo... Sus alas se cortaron, dejándola en el suelo de nuevo.

" _Yo... Quiero a Hiromi. Pero... Cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón duda"_

Ella se alejó de él.

Él se alejó de ella.

Con lágrimas desgarrando su corazón tuvo que aceptar con dolor que en el cielo en el que volaba no estaba Noe Isurugi, sino Hiromi Yuasa.

" _Dentro del corazón de Shinichiro Nakagami está..."_

Desafinando y cantando a pleno pulmón la familiar canción, él se despidió de Noe como el que se despide de algo valioso. Su cometido habia sido cumplido, dándole sus lágrimas a ella, ella pudo volver a llorar. Por ende, ya no tenia ningun sentido seguir manteiendo esta relación.

Su error fue conocer a Noe Isurugi después de concer a Hiromi Yuasa.

Si el orden se hubiera invertido, quizá la familiar canción habría cambiado su última estrofa.

-Shinichiro...

Sí...

-Shinichiro...

Tantos años y aún no puede quitarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza. La chica que no podia llorar siempre ha permanecido en su memoria...

-¡Shinichiro!

-Oh, perdona. Estaba distraído.

Al salir de la cafetería, la nevada habia parado. Ahora un manto blanco cubría la ciudad y la playa en la que habian parado a observar el mar, como si de un lienzo sin pintar se tratase.

-La playa...

Sin darse cuenta, como si alguien les guiara inconscientemente habian acabado en aquel sitio en el que hace años se despidieron.

Una sensación de nostalgia evidente invadió la atmósfera. Este lugar en el que tantas veces ella intentó "volar" y hacer volar a Jibeta.

Shinichiro tuvo una idea.

-Noe...¿Te acuerdas de la cabaña que habia cerca de esta playa?Aquí hace mucho frío. Si vamos, quizá pueda hacer funcionar la estufa y...

Se formó el silencio. Retirando hacia atrás su ondeante cabello por el gélido viento, los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Shinichiro... El cielo nocturno, cuando se refleja en el océano... Es realmente bello, ¿no crees?

Como si del dibujo perfectos se tratase, su ojos llenos de lágrimas en la noche y su bella figura, junto con el cielo estrellado y el oleaje reverberando en sus oidos eran la escena perfecta.

-Sí... Es muy bello.

Y entonces... Su corazón quedó cautivado, no, ya estaba cautivado.


	2. Epílogo

Mientras permanecian en la orilla de la playa, el oleaje se mantenia en calma.

-Noe...Te sientes sola, ¿verdad?

Bajo la luz de la luna, y en aquella playa, era como si el mundo se tragase a la chica.

-No es que me sienta... Sola... -Limpiándose sus lágrimas, ella alzón su mirada el vasto cielo- Es que estoy sola...

"Házlo ya". En la mente de Shinichiro sonaba este pensamiento. "Díselo ya o te volverás loco". " ¿A qué esperas, idiota?"

-Lo siento mucho, Noe. Siento mucho no haber estado ahi. Pero... Si tan sola estas... Deberías saber que no eres la única. Yo también estoy solo... Muy solo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Unos meros centímetros separaban los labios del uno del otro. La felicidad que no pudo darle. Aquello que no pudo ser posible en aquel instante, todo sería posible en nada. Solo un poco más.., Solo un poco más y sus labios se juntarán. Pero...

-Así no -Aunque dudando, Noe se apartó de él- Antes de eso... Quiero que hagas otra cosa...

Shinichiro ladeó su cabeza con confusión.

-Escríbelo... Escríbelo en la nieve... Para que yo pueda verlo. Y... Esta vez escribe la verdad.

" _Te quiero, Noe"_

El mismo mensaje de aquella vez, estaba escrito sobre la nieve con un puñado de piedras.

-Esa es la verdad. Te quiero, Noe.

La chica observaba cabizbaja el mensaje sin mostrar un atisbo de emoción.

-¿Noe?

-Es mentira. Tiene que ser mentira.

-¿Eh?Noe, es la verdad...

-Entonces, ¿por qué la elegiste a ella y no a mi?

Sorprendentemente, su voz sonaba tranquila. Shinichiro no sabia como responderle, así que antes de que se marchara le cogió del brazo con fuerza.

-Espera.

-¡Suéltame!

-Si te suelto te irás...

Bajó un silencio apenas interrumpido por el sonido de las olas del mar, una canción familiar empezó a salir de la boca de Shinichiro.

- _Bajo el zapato de Shinichiro hay una cucaracha..._

Era una canción amable y gentil y que por eso mismo sonaba triste. Una canción que ninguno de los dos pensó que volvería a cantar.

- _En la cabeza de Shinichiro también hay una cucaracha..._ -Noe siguió la canción-.

 _-Bajo el zapato de Shinichiro hay una cucaracha. En la cabeza de Shinichiro también hay una cucaracha..._ -Al unísono los dos cantaron- _._

-Pero,¿qué hay dentro del corazón de Shinichiro? -Preguntó Noe, algo dubitativa-.

-En el corazón de Shinichiro... Dentro del corazón de Shinichiro estaba Hiromi Yuasa. Pero ahora... _Dentro_ _del corazón de Shinichiro está Noe Isurugi._

-¡No te vayas muy lejos!

-¡Vale!

La enérgica niña asintió en respuesta y se encaminó al mar.

Al ser primavera la playa no estaba muy concurrida, así que no habia ningun problema con que Taka se extraviase. Canturrenado alegremente ella mojaba sus pies y sus manos en la orilla del fresco mar.

-Hay que ver... Si que le gusta la playa – Noe, que estaba al lado de Shinichiro hizo este comentario -.

-Sí... Esta playa... Hace nueve años que no hemos venido.

-Y sin embargo es un lugar tan importante...

La pequeña niña canturreaba y jugaba con un montón de piedras que parecian formar algun tipo de frase que ella no entendia. Unas piedras que aparentemente no habian sido tocadas desde que fuese quien fuese dejase ese mensaje allí. ¿Quién lo escribió?¿Por qué?¿Para qué? Bueno, eso no le importaba mucho. Ahora solo estaba pendiente de una cosa, la canción que le habia enseñado su padre...

 _-Bajo el zapato de papá hay una cucaracha... En la cabeza de papá hay una cucharacha..._

El rostro de la niña era bellísimo para su edad, habia heredado la belleza de su madre y su inocencia. Como si de una joya pulida con mucho mimo se tratase.

Observándola canturrear con alegría, Shinichiro se preguntó.

-¿Será capaz de volar algún dia?

Noe sonrió.

-Lo hará. Porque ella es un halcón (taka). Igual que nosotros volamos... Ella también lo hará algun dia.

-Sí... Volará... Muy alto.

- _Dentro del corazón de papá... ¡Estamos yo y mamá!_

Sonriendo al cielo carmesí, Taka observó sonreir a sus padres. Pero la que mas feliz se veia era su madre, que, como si le hablara a alguien en el cielo, su rostro no paraba de decir:

" _ **Mírame, abuela. He recuperado mis lágrimas y ya no estoy sola. Ya no".**_


End file.
